kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Arc
The Noah's Ark Circus Arc is the fourth arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga. This occurs after the Curry Contest Arc. For a chronological order of other arcs, refer to Manga Arcs. Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have entered a room of the Scotland Yard to get files and information, taking advantage of Lord Randall's absence. They are researching about the children they have been asked to investigate and determined that there had been no increase in corpses. Fred Aberline is distressed that he'd be scolded since they're illegally getting information despite Ciel telling him to just blame him. They resort to bribing him as a token of thanks for his cooperation. Fred, appalled, tries to hand it back, saying he knew they used whatever methods necessary to solve cases quickly but Ciel calls it flexibility and tells him to hurry up and get promoted and they take their leave.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 2-4 After leaving, they discuss that the children are still unaccounted for but Ciel says that in the underworld, there is a possibility that they're already dead. He then reads a letter from Queen Victoria, commenting on the Noah's Ark Circus. Wherever they have gone, the incident where a number of children disappears occurred. The government searches to the best of its ability yet their whereabouts are still unknown. She has asked Ciel to find the children and return them to their families safely. In the interest of getting the investigation done with quickly, they pay a visit to Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 5-8 Inside, the Undertaker greets them and asks if they're getting one of his special coffins. He encourages for them to sit and they show him the files Sebastian copied, and ask if any of the missing children have turned up among the corpses he sees. In order to get him to reveal his information, Undertaker requests that Ciel laugh for him. When Ciel orders Sebastian to take care of it for him, Undertaker mocks him, calling him a child who cannot do anything without his butler. That triggers a memory of Soma telling Ciel that the latter can't do anything without him and he is allowed to call him 'big brother'. This upsets Ciel enough that he sends Sebastian outside, having decided to show the Undertaker a first-rate laugh. He orders Sebastian to not peek and the butler waits outside for a long time as Ciel presumably laughs for the Undertaker. Sebastian comes in to see Ciel worn out although he wouldn't explain what he did. Sebastian says that for the sake of the Queen, Ciel would even perform such a thing and Ciel tells him to 'shut the hell up'. He then asks the Undertaker for information since he has already done as told. Undertaker then says that he has not seen or heard of the children, but calls it a great clue. Sebastian concurs, and says there is a high probability, then, that the children are still alive. The Undertaker warns him to keep his soul safe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 9-17 After deciding to investigate the circus firsthand, they go to see a performance. One of the circus member, Joker introduces himself and the rest of the crew. Ciel notes that there's no music or anything particularly special in which Sebastian agrees, adding on that there's no sign of the rumored kidnapped children either. When they get to Beast's act, they invite a member from the audience down onto the stage. Sebastian stands up and Joker chooses him because of his discernment due to his tail coat and Ciel agrees to let him go down, thinking Sebastian has a plan to investigate despite the other spectators being there as well. However, it turns out that Sebastian just wants to interact with the tiger, Betty. He admires the tiger's features while Ciel remembers to his dismay that tigers are cats. Betty bites Sebastian in the head, which prompts Beast to whip the tiger. However, Sebastian stops the whip from making contact, and Sebastian says that he was unintentionally rude, and the tiger did not do anything wrong. He remarks that simply recklessly swinging the whip would not help in training Betty. The tiger bites him again which he takes indifferently.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 17-30 After the show, Ciel reprimands Sebastian for standing out so much and the butler apologizes, saying that cats are the only ones whom fickle emotions he cannot comprehend. Ciel complains that Sebastian was too conspicuous and sneezes, informing that he's allergic to cats and tells Sebastian to walk further back. Joker sees Sebastian leaving, and approaches him, asking if he wants to get checked out by their special doctor because of his tiger bite. Sebastian cheerfully agrees.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 31-33 Main article: Chapter 24 Joker approaches Sebastian, and offers to take him to the first-aid tent to check out his neck after being bitten by a tiger during the performance. Sebastian agrees and follows him back, where many of the first-tier members watch him as he proceeds. They encounter Doctor who was treating Dagger and Doctor inquires if there's something wrong with Joker's arm again. Once informed that Sebastian was bitten by Betty, the tiger, he ushers to check out Sebastian's wounds, and finds none. Joker is relieved, and states that the ring leader would be upset if a customer had been injured. Sebastian questions this, and Joker says he is more like a shop manager, rather than the ring leader.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 2-7 Beast enters, and Dagger begins serenading her, to have Doctor check out her leg. When she spots Sebastian, she yells at him for ruining the show, but Doctor says it was because of her own carelessness that she was not able to control the tiger. Beast then concedes, and Dagger asks Doctor to look at her prosthetic leg. Sebastian inquires, and Joker reveals that "folks with the same sorta problem gather here" with Joker having a prosthetic right arm and that Doctor made the artificial limbs many of the circus members have. Doctor explains that he carve the relatively ceramic limbs that are actually made of special materials that make them light and durable. In order for them to move smoothly, he uses ball-jointed doll parts. Interested, Sebastian grabs Beast's leg and investigates it, causing his head to end up near her crotch. On the top of her artificial leg, he spots a hallmark. Before he can inquire, Beast kicks him, calling him a pervert. Sebastian apologizes, but is surprised that "someone so shameless reacted so modestly." Beast and Dagger proceed to attack him for touching her "silky, transparent" skin, which Sebastian finds amusing, as he was not actually touching her, but it appears that he "might as well have been."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 7-15 When Sebastian skillfully avoids all of their attacks, they are impressed. Joker stops Beast and Dagger from continuing to pursue him, and calms Beast, giving her flowers, and says that he can understand wanting to touch her pretty leg. Joker states he would like to scout Sebastian since he is amazed by his prodigious reflexes, which Sebastian accepts, calling his current master "spoiled". Joker is surprised that he's some servant since due to his nice clothing so he has concluded that Sebastian was a gentleman. Sebastian declares earnestly that he is a "butler to the core". Joker restates that he would like to scout Sebastian in which the latter again accepts. Joker asks if he's serious and Sebastian retorts that he's always serious, amusing Joker, and receiving a compliment from him that he's funny. Joker is pleased, tells him that he can come by any time, and Beast intervenes, demanding why he's deciding so quickly and Joker replies that Sebastian has outstanding talent. Sebastian speaks up, saying that he has someone to introduce to them. Joker tells him that if he has a friend, his friend will have to take an entrance exam.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 15-21 Sebastian thanks them for their hospitality and takes his leave. He stands around, contemplating that on the way to the first-aid tent, there were nine tents and ten wagons. Furthermore, on the inside, the number of large tents are ambiguous. He muses that the kidnapped children are not present and yet he has an ominous feeling. Snake sneaks up on him, telling him that entrance past this point is forbidden, and guides him out. Sebastian thanks him for his assistance mirthfully and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 21-24 At Ciel's Londonhouse, Ciel is appalled by Sebastian's plan, questioning when he ordered Sebastian to do that. Agni and Soma appear with the latter opting they play chess and Ciel acrimoniously tells him to shut up, as he's currently busy. Inside a room, Ciel demands why he's signed up for the circus and Sebastian corrects that he's signed up for the entrance test. Ciel tells him that just him infiltrating is enough and living in a tent is ludicrous. However, Sebastian questions if Ciel would really want him living in the circus alone according to his own free will, which Ciel concedes he would not. Ciel points out that he's required to perform in a circus and yet he can't do that sort of thing. Sebastian agrees but nonetheless, he encourages Ciel to do his best during the entrance test and he'd be "rooting for him from the bottom of his heart". Ciel reluctantly says that he has to do it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 24-28 They return to the circus next day, and Joker says that Ciel is a cute kid and asks if he's a boy which Ciel answers the positive. Subsequently, Ciel introduces himself as a pageboy in a manor named Finnian. Joker claims that that's a grand name and if Ciel joins, he'll give him a stage name. However, cuteness isn't sufficient to join the circus and he has to be able to perform. After inquiring what his strong points are, Ciel claims that it's darts and is told to do some knife-throwing. Dagger hands him a knife and he's ordered to hit a distant target. Dagger utters that Joker is mean as with Ciel's skinny arms, he won't be able to reach the target. Joker says that he's not mean as it can't be closer for the show. Ciel throws the knife and the aim seems to deteriorate to the ground when it miraculously ascends and hit the target, bewildering Joker and Dagger. Ciel hurls some more daggers that hit the target, but in reality, Sebastian prevents them from falling by flicking pebbles at them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 28-33 Next, Doll helps him begin to tightrope walk Ciel is quite wobbly on the tightrope, but Sebastian again flicks pebbles at him to keep him upright. The final test is that Ciel has to smile, as it is very important for the show. He does, and Joker admits them into the circus. He introduces them as new friends, and gives Sebastian and Ciel the stage names Black and Smile, respectively. References Navigation Category:Manga Arcs